


head over heart, every time (even when it's hard)

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: d'Artagnan Romances-verse [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Era, Charlotte d'Artagnan- Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, d'Artagnan is actually a woman, fem!d'Artagnan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Children grow, lives change and resettle, but sometimes the past comes back to haunt us. Sometimes it must come back until whatever ghost that sees fit to keep revisiting us finds it's own sort of peace. But peace never comes easy to a Musketeer.AKA I realized that I've never touched on Milady still technically being in the picture. This -verse gets SHOOK.





	head over heart, every time (even when it's hard)

            Charlotte watched over the cadets carefully as they worked through their training exercise. The group that wasn’t working were laughing and jabbing at each other with their elbows. She sent them a sharp look that had them wilting under her stare and standing straight with their eyes on what they were supposed to be watching. Charlotte nodded approvingly.

            She was surprised when she caught sight of her two oldest boys making their way into the armory. “Brujon,” she called from where he was giving instructions for the stabling of the horses of the Musketeers who had just returned. “Watch this lot for me, yeah?” He nodded to her and she made her way inside the armory silently to watch what her children were doing. Both of them were walking down the line where the swords were kept. Raoul pulled out two, checked them both for fitness, and then tucked one in his belt and handed the other to Léon.

            “What do you two think you’re doing?” Charlotte asked and both of them jumped.

            “Maman,” Léon said and looked at his older brother with wide eyes.

            “Maman, it’s not what it looks like,” Raoul said and held up his hands.

            “It looks like the two of you were stealing weapons from the armory to, presumably, practice with. I’m hoping practice since the other alternative is you’re either going to a duel, which is illegal-” Charlotte said and gave them a stern look, “-or you’re going to kill each other. I will most definitely have to frown upon that last one.”

            “So perhaps it’s a little like what it looks like,” Raoul said, his voice cracking in the way of young boys, and swallowed thickly. “I want to learn to fight. I want to become a Musketeer like you and Papa. Like Aramis and Porthos were.”

            “And I want to help!” Léon said and straightened up as well.

            Charlotte was proud of them both, though she didn’t let on. She stared at them for a long time and watched them squirm under her gaze. “If you’re going to learn to fight, then you’re going to do it properly. Come on.” She nodded to where the cadets were currently at training. Many of them were only a few years older than Raoul was, so she figured they’d mostly fit in.

            She ushered them to stand with the other cadets and took both of the swords from them. She set them aside on the table and Brujon nodded to the boys and lifted a brow but she just shook her head. She’d talk to him about it later.

…..

            Charlotte was making the final rounds before she tried to get some sleep for the night. She’d made sure to talk to Raoul and Léon about what she expected of them with their sword training and that she wouldn’t abide them taking anything from the armory without explicit permission from either her, Athos, or Brujon if he agreed to supervise them. She was thinking about that when she noticed movement in one of the less than lit corners of the garrison’s courtyard where an archway that led further inside was.

            Without a thought about calling out for anyone else, she made her way down the stairs and when she saw a silhouette in the doorway that quickly went further into the garrison, a silhouette that, for some reason, made Charlotte’s hackles rise, she drew her sword and gave chase. She grabbed the back of the cloak of whoever she was chasing and with a hard yank she had them pinned up against the wall with her sword point at their neck. The light reflected off her sword and caught on the pendant attached to a choker.

            “What are you doing here, Milady?” Charlotte asked sharply and nudged her into the light.

            “Am I not allowed a stroll at night?” Milady asked.

            “Not inside the garrison, no,” Charlotte said sharply.

            “Then put away your sword and I’ll trouble you no further,” Milady said with a small smirk.

            “If Athos knew you were here-”

            “Let’s not bring our husband into this.” Charlotte ground her teeth at the reminder. “Let me pass, d’Artagnan, or there will be trouble.” Milady’s eyes had an edge to them. “Wouldn’t want those lovely children to lose their mother.”

            Charlotte’s grip on her sword tightened and she scowled at Milady before she dropped her arm back down to her side. “If I find you here again,” Charlotte started but Milady cut her off.

            “Yes, I know. I’ve heard it all before.” Milady smoothed her cloak out from where Charlotte’s hands had wrinkled it. She flicked her hair, which fell in loose curls around her shoulders, away from her eyes. “Goodnight, d’Artagnan.”

            Charlotte watched with hands trembling with anger as Milady sauntered away. Charlotte stalked to the big bedroom and when she got inside, Porthos and Constance the only ones there, she threw her sword down onto the table with a loud clatter.

            “Charlotte d’Artagnan, don’t you dare chip my table!” Constance scolded from where she had been sitting up in bed with a book that Athos had given her.

            “Sorry, Constance,” Charlotte said tensely as she tugged at her sword belt.

            “What’s wrong?” Porthos asked and slipped from the bed to come over and frame her shoulders with his hands. When she didn’t answer, he gave them a gentle squeeze.

            “Is Athos in his office?” Charlotte asked.

            “’Fraid not,” Porthos said. “He’s gone with Aramis to the palace to go over the route plans with the King.” Charlotte hummed as she shrugged off Porthos’s hands so she could pull off her pauldron and her jacket. He looked stung. “When’d we start keeping secrets from one another?”

            “It’s nothing, Porthos. I promise.” Charlotte didn’t like the way the lie settled on her tongue so she got on her toes to kiss Porthos. He set his hands on her hips and she pulled back, bumping their noses together playfully. He gave her a searching look before he tugged her toward their bed by the collar of her shirt. She laughed lightly and let herself be pulled along.

…..

            Charlotte frowned as she went looking for her youngest children. Claire had offered to watch the twins, Jeanne, Matthieu, and Adam for a little while, but she’d looked for them in the nursery to find they weren’t there. She supposed Claire was taking advantage of the nice weather and letting the little ones get some fresh air and sunshine. She shrugged and made her way out into the courtyard and she froze in her tracks as she saw Milady, in plain view and in broad daylight, standing there with the children. She and Claire were talking, Milady fiddling with one of Claire’s loose locks and then Adam’s swaddling from where he was tucked into Claire’s arms.

            Charlotte didn’t rush over- as was her instinct in that moment- because she didn’t want to frighten Claire. She made sure to keep her gait loose and casual. Claire turned to look at her and gave her a smile. “d’Artagnan,” she said, because anyone could overhear them, and leaned into Charlotte’s side when the other was close enough. “Have you met Madame de Breuil?”

            “We’ve met in the past, yes,” Charlotte said, her voice a little tight. “Though I can’t say I’ve any idea why she’d be here now.”

            Milady just smiled. “I was just admiring how beautiful your children are.” Milady’s eyes swept over to where Alexandrée, Matthieu and Henry were wrestling in the dirt while Jeanne supervised. Charlotte tensed. “And musing on how, once upon a time, they could have been mine and Athos’s children.”

            “You know Papa?” Claire asked and her eyes, a beautiful mix of Constance’s and Athos’s colors, widened.

            “I did once,” Milady said coolly. “Though it was a very long time ago now. Perhaps I’ll tell you about it someday.”

            “Madame de Breuil, what business do you have at the garrison? You can’t just have come to admire the children.” Charlotte was edging on rude but at the moment she just wanted Milady as far from her children as possible.

            “Ah yes,” she said and tugged her gloves off. “I’m here to speak with the Captain.”

            “Then let me take you to him,” Charlotte said and she gestured up toward Athos’s office.

            “Of course. Until later, my dear,” Milady said to Claire and Claire just smiled and nodded. Charlotte waited for Milady to start walking first before falling into step behind her. She knew that Milady was already well-aware of the location of Athos’s office. She could have found it on her own, but Charlotte didn’t feel comfortable just letting her loose in the garrison given their past.

            Charlotte stood in front of Milady to block the other woman from reaching for the door. “I don’t know why you find it necessary to come here and speak to Athos; I don’t care. Leave the children out of whatever this is. Are we understood?” Charlotte asked.

            “Perfectly,” Milady said but there was a spark in her eyes and a sharpness to her smile.

            Charlotte watched her for a long moment before she opened the door and let Milady inside. But instead of leaving the room, she stood just inside the door until Athos looked up from the map he was studying.

            He didn’t seem surprised in the slightest to see Milady.

            “Thank you, d’Artagnan,” Athos said in a clipped voice that was usually reserved for the cadets, or the children, when they were misbehaving. Charlotte narrowed her eyes as she looked between them before she nodded to Athos, her jaw ticking with how tightly she was clenching it to keep from snapping at either of them, and left the room.

…..

            Charlotte and Athos never talked about Milady being at the garrison and- for all Charlotte knew- no one else knew about it. She knew that if Milady was around there had to be a reason and despite her personal dislike for the woman, she trusted Athos.

            That’s what she had to keep reminding herself of as she watched Milady walking between the carriages and horses that made up the King’s retinue. It seemed like half the garrison was going with Louis, Athos included.

            “I leave the garrison in your hands, d’Artagnan,” Athos said and clapped his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, her tongue feeling like lead in her mouth. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

            “Watch your back,” Charlotte said and her fingers twitched to reach out and touch him. He just nodded and let his hand fall from her shoulder. Athos turned to Raoul and Léon.

            “You’ll help d’Artagnan look after the others?” Athos asked, looking at both of them with equal severity.

            “Of course, Papa,” Raoul said and Athos cracked a smile at him.

            “We will,” Léon echoed dutifully.

            Athos nodded and hugged both of the boys before pressing a quick kiss to the top of Léon’s head. Athos ruffled Raoul’s hair, Raoul long ago insisting he was too old for kisses. Athos made sure to find Claire and give her a kiss goodbye as well.

            Charlotte’s hands clenched at her sides and she tried desperately not to be upset. Just because Milady was inexplicably around didn’t mean that anything was going to go wrong. Athos had been in much worse scenarios before and come out perfectly fine. But he hadn’t been alone like he was now. He’d had her, Porthos, and Aramis at his side. It was true that Aramis, as First Minister, would be going as well but it wasn’t the _same_.

            He would be fine, Charlotte mentally insisted. Athos was the best of them. Porthos came to stand next to her and he clapped his hand down on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake.

            “He’ll come back,” Porthos said and Charlotte just nodded as she watched Athos mount up. “Come on. There’s no use standing around and waiting.”

            “Yeah,” Charlotte said and ducked her head. “Come on, boys,” Charlotte said and settled her arm around Léon’s shoulders to guide him back to the garrison.

…..

            It had been quite a few days since the King’s retinue had left, with a hefty guard of Musketeers, and Charlotte could honestly admit to being quite bored. She’d already dragged Porthos into helping her redo the inventory in the armory, and Constance and Elodie, with Marie-Cessette’s help of course, were keeping the garrison running smoothly. Charlotte was sitting on the bench with Porthos, Raoul, and Léon and cleaning some of the pistols- Porthos showing the boys how to do it properly- when they heard the familiar clatter of hooves. Charlotte frowned and set her work aside. No one was expected back for another handful of days at the least.

            When Aramis rode in with Athos seated in front of him, Charlotte didn’t even have to take in Athos’s condition to know something was wrong. Both she and Porthos were over to their side immediately. Porthos’s hand settled on Aramis’s thigh to steady the two of them. Charlotte felt like she could hardly breathe as she took in how much blood was covering the both of them.

            “What happened?” Charlotte asked and held onto Athos’s arm as Porthos, from the other side, moved so that Aramis could ease Athos down into Porthos’s waiting arms.

            “An ambush,” Aramis said and once Athos was in Porthos’s arms, Charlotte stepped back so he could swing himself out of the saddle.

            “Are Louis and Anne alright?” Charlotte asked distractedly as they all rushed to get Athos inside.

            “Both secured with Brujon in command,” Aramis said in a clipped voice. They went into one of the vacant rooms in the garrison and Aramis and Charlotte both swept their arms across the table so that it would be cleared of everything. Porthos settled Athos gently on the now-cleared table and brushed his hair back.

            Aramis moved around expertly and Charlotte assisted him with what he couldn’t do on his own. It wasn’t until Athos was stripped, exposing the shot that had gone through his chest- right side, just under his collarbone- that Charlotte realized the boys had followed them. The sound of Léon’s choked off sob tipping her off.

            She rushed over and all but shoved the boys out the door and back down the hall. “You shouldn’t be here for this.” She looked back at where Athos was stirring slightly from Aramis’s prodding before going back to help Aramis. “Who did this?” Charlotte asked as Porthos held Athos’s shoulders down and Aramis rolled up his sleeves.

            “In the midst of everything, I’m not sure anyone knows for certain,” Aramis said.

            Charlotte nodded, but in the back of her mind she already felt that she knew who had done this. She grit her teeth and tried to focus on what Aramis’s directions. Aramis stitched Athos up deftly and it wasn’t until he was finished that Aramis’s hands trembled and he let out a shaky breath. Immediately, Porthos let go of Athos’s shoulders and moved to wrap his arms around Aramis gently.

            “She did this,” Charlotte said and moved to brush her fingers over the back of Athos’s hand.

            “What’re you talking about, _chiot_?” Porthos asked.

            “Milady,” Charlotte said, her voice dripping with venom. “She was there. She was with the King’s retinue. I would bet my commission that she did this.” Charlotte’s teeth clenched and her hands trembled.

            “Charlotte, there’s-” Aramis said quietly and he stepped out of Porthos’s embrace to brush his hand over her back.

            “Where…?” Athos mumbled and his eyes fluttered open. He went to push himself up and all three of them lurched forward to put a gentle hand on him.

            “You’re back at the garrison, Athos,” Porthos said in that tender voice he usually reserved for the children. “You’re alright. Mis has stitched you up.”

            “You need to rest,” Aramis said and stroked a thumb over Athos’s cheek.

            “The king-”

            “Is perfectly safe, thanks to you,” Aramis assured. “Now rest.” Aramis bent down and pressed a kiss to Athos’s forehead. “We should move him to the bed.” Porthos nodded and he picked Athos up easily before settling him into the bed.

            They all stood there and waited for Athos to settle again, succumbing to the rest his body needed, before they all moved to start cleaning up the room. “There’s something I need to tell you,” Aramis said after a long silence had stretched between the four of them.

            Both Porthos and Charlotte looked over at where Aramis was bunching up Athos’s shirt.

            “Milady is being paid by the Crown,” Aramis said quietly. It was as loud as cannon fire. Charlotte felt her knees go a bit weak and her tongue felt like lead in her mouth.

            “Why?” Charlotte gasped out and Porthos set his hand on her back to steady her.

            “I don’t know. I don’t even know who it is that contracted her terms of employment, but I’ve known for quite some time that she was being paid by the royal treasury.” Aramis looked faintly ill now that he’d unburdened himself.

            “And you didn’t think you should tell us that?” Porthos asked calmly.

            “I thought it would only cause distress, and I knew there had to be a _reason_ ,” Aramis said though he didn’t seem completely convinced himself.

            “She can’t be trusted, Mis!” Charlotte’s voice broke and she shook her head. “I swear, if I find out that it’s her who has done this, not even the Crown will be able to protect her.” Hatred burned in the back of her throat like bile. Aramis blinked at her in shock but Porthos just pulled her into his side.

            “You should check on the children. Tell Constance what has happened,” Porthos said into her hair and pressed a lingering kiss there. She didn’t move for a while, not wanting to have Athos out of her sight, but she knew that Raoul and Léon would be shaken at seeing their father in such a state.

            Charlotte washed her hands in the basin before she set out to talk to the children. She found them all in the nursery, the older children now having their own rooms, huddled together with concern etched into their faces.

            “Maman!” Henry came up and threw his arms around her waist. She settled her hand on his head and smoothed his hair.

            “How is Father?” Claire asked anxiously, twisting one of her locks around her fingers to the point of pulling on her own hair.

            “Aramis has patched him up and he’s resting,” Charlotte said. She gently detangled Henry’s arms from around her so she could sit and look at all of the children in equal turn. “Athos will be laid up in bed for a while. It’s very serious.”

            “Will Papa live?” Léon asked, his voice tight with panic.

            Charlotte didn’t want to lie- anything could happen really- but she needed to reassure him. “We will do everything to make sure he does. I promise. Come here.” Léon moved over to tuck himself into her side. All of the children took it as permission to find physical comfort. The twins crawled into her lap, Matthieu, being so young mostly likely didn’t understand so he perched his chin on Charlotte’s knee, Jeanne clung onto Charlotte’s trouser leg while Claire and Marie clung onto each other. Charlotte’s eyes moved over to Raoul and where he was staring down angrily into Adam’s cradle.

            “I need to tell Maman Constance about what has happened. The younger children moved away but Léon still clung onto her jacket. She rubbed his back for a moment before standing. When he persisted, she decided to just let him come along since he obviously needed it.

            They found Constance in the office. “Constance,” Charlotte said. She didn’t let her voice waver because of Léon, but she felt like looking at Constance in Athos’s office chair made it more real all of a sudden. Constance slowly dragged her eyes away from the papers she’d been going over to look at her.

            “What’s wrong?” She asked immediately, a furrow forming between her brows.

            “Athos has been shot.” Charlotte rubbed Léon’s back when he flinched at her words. “He’s in one of the vacant rooms, Aramis has stitched him up, but…” she faltered. Constance nodded and she stood steadily.

            “The children know,” Constance stated and nodded to Léon with a soft smile. Charlotte just nodded mutely. “Alright. Is he awake?”

            “He’s resting right now,” Charlotte said.

            “Good,” Constance said and let out a breath. “Then until he’s fit to speak, we go on as usual. You’ll have to assume the role of Captain until Athos can return to his post.” Charlotte made a face at that just because she didn’t want to talk about what Athos’s injury meant for the garrison. “You know that’s what he’d want,” Constance said as if she were lightly scolding Charlotte. Charlotte squared her shoulders on reflex.

            “Can I go sit with Papa?” Léon asked quietly.

            Charlotte bit her lip. “Not tonight,” she said and pressed a kiss to his head. “Your Papa wouldn’t want you to see him like this, _mon cher_.” She smoothed his hair and he nodded though it looked like he was swallowing down some tears. “We’ll see how he feels tomorrow.”

            “Alright,” he said and swiped at his face quickly.

            “Why don’t you go down and work on your lessons,” Charlotte said and hoped that by giving him a task, he’d keep occupied and he might not be thinking about what had happened to Athos. He nodded dutifully and went to it, though he seemed stiff. Charlotte slumped he moment he’d shuffled his way out of the office.

            “ _Ma charmante_ ,” Constance said and pressed a kiss to Charlotte’s forehead.

            “I don’t know why I’m getting so upset,” Charlotte said. “It’s hardly the first time something like this has happened. It certainly won’t be the last either.” She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.

            “It’s different now,” Constance said and gently pet Charlotte’s hair soothingly. “There’s the children to think of now, there’s so much between all of us. We have a nice, happy life here. Together.”

            Charlotte didn’t want to lose any of her boys. She didn’t want to lose Constance. She didn’t want any of the children to grow up with one less parent. “I should go check on him.”

            “Well go together,” Constance said and held onto Charlotte’s hand tightly for a long moment. Charlotte took a steadying breath and tipped her chin up so that she was standing at her full height. Constance smiled softly at that. “That’s my girl.”

…..

            After the first few days, Aramis was confident that Athos would make a full recovery. He was conscious and speaking though he seemed ragged and restless. They took turns looking in on him and bringing him whatever he needed. He hated it and was back to his incredibly crabby self in practically no time at all.

            Charlotte came in to Raoul sitting with his father. Both of them were reading quietly, Raoul sitting alongside Athos on the bed. She smiled and knocked on the doorframe. Both of them looked up in unison. “Might I intrude?”

            “You’re not intruding, _mon couer_.” Athos cracked the faintest of smiles. He looked exhausted.

            “Just wanted to see if you needed anything,” Charlotte said and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed near Raoul’s feet.

            “Raoul has been gracious enough to keep me company and fetch anything I’ve needed,” Athos said and gave their son a proud smile that made Charlotte’s chest feel warm.

            “Then I suppose I better get back to being the Captain,” Charlotte teased and leaned over to give him a quick peck.

            “Don’t get used to it, once Aramis sees fit to release me back into the world I’ll be taking my position back.” There was no malice in Athos’s tone. He trusted her and she knew that.

            “And I will graciously hand it over to you, _monsieur_ ,” Charlotte said and gave Athos a deep bow.

            “Go terrorize some cadets,” Athos snorted.

            “Well, I _have_ been perfecting my impression of you.” She scowled deeply and Raoul stifled his laughter into his book. Athos just rolled his eyes, but she saw the slight upturn of his mouth.

            “Get out you menace.”

            “Don’t forget, Raoul, that you’re going to the palace for your sword training with Aramis,” Charlotte reminded. Raoul’s face darkened and Charlotte was taken aback. Normally Raoul was excited to get to practice with Aramis and Louis at the palace. She wondered what had changed to make him look like that at the mention of it.

            “I’ll send him along,” Athos promised, apparently not noticing the look on their son’s face. Charlotte nodded and left the two of them to their reading but she worried if perhaps something was going on with Raoul that she didn’t know about.

…..

            Charlotte frowned as she watched Aramis, Louis, and Raoul in the gardens. The boys had practice swords and Charlotte didn’t like how hard Raoul seemed to be swinging at Louis or the way that Aramis was paying more attention to where she, Constance, and the Queen Mother were sitting. She stood when Raoul’s sword came very close to hitting Louis in the face.

            “It’s alright,” Anne said and settled a hand on Charlotte’s arm. “Aramis is watching over them.”

            Charlotte sighed and settled down on the bench again. “That’s why I’m worried,” Charlotte muttered and pushed her hair from her eyes. Anne laughed quietly and went back to her embroidery.

            “A few bruises will do them both some good.” Anne smiled at the flowers stitched into the fabric between her hands. “So,” she said in way of changing the subject, “I hope to see all of you at Louis’s engagement party. Not as guards, but as guests.” Anne looked over to where her son was grinning brightly at Aramis and waving his sword around as he told Raoul and Aramis something. “Sometimes,” Anne paused and set her embroidery in her lap for a moment before continuing. “I worry that he is lonely. At six years old he was a crowned King of France, and I sometimes think that he’ll always be a King first and a man second.”

            “Not with you around,” Constance assured her and took Anne’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “He’s happy, look.” They all three watched as Aramis patiently corrected Louis’s form as he held out his sword toward Raoul. Aramis laughed brightly at whatever was being said by Louis. He looked over at them and Charlotte felt a warmth in her chest at seeing Aramis so at ease with his oldest son. His smile softened and the boys started swinging at each other again.

            Charlotte continued talking with Anne and Constance about other matters, but then she heard the sharp crack and Aramis’s shout. Her head snapped up and Raoul and Louis were on the ground wrestling. Charlotte was up and sprinting toward them with Anne at her heels. “Raoul!” Charlotte snapped and hauled her son off of the young King. It was an effort with the length of his gangly limbs and with how hard he was struggling to get back at him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She demanded as she stared at her son. The boys had been close since they were children and she couldn’t imagine what would cause such a fight.

            “There was no real harm done,” Aramis said as Louis wiped the blood from his lips. Louis was frowning at Raoul and Charlotte made sure to keep a firm hold of her son’s arm. “Boys fight sometimes. Right, Your Majesty?” Aramis asked, looking to Anne.

            “Of course,” Anne said and she too looked confused a what could have occurred between the two boys.

            “I should take him home now,” Charlotte said and ducked her head respectfully. Then she straightened her shoulders. “But first, Raoul is going to apologize.”

            Raoul’s eyes narrowed at her and he seemed absolutely livid in a way she’d never seen him before. “I will _not_!” Raoul snapped and Charlotte gave him a withering look. He stared down at his boots instead of meeting her eye.

            “Raoul, I won’t tell you again,” Charlotte said quietly, her tone allowing no argument.

            “No,” Raoul said resolutely.

            Never in his fifteen years had Raoul absolutely defied her like this. She was so shocked that she didn’t know what to say or to do.

            “I think both of you need to take time to cool your tempers,” Aramis said diplomatically. He looked between the two of them. “When we have our next lesson, you will both come and be civil with each other. Am I understood?”

            “Yes, Monsieur Aramis,” Louis said thickly around the blood.

            “Yes, Aramis,” Raoul said through his teeth as if it pained him to agree.

            “Very good,” Aramis said and clapped a hand on each boy’s shoulder. “Now, Louis why don’t you head back inside. I’m sure there’s much for you to attend to.” Louis glanced at Raoul and nodded before heading back to the palace, his mother following him.

            Charlotte wanted to shout at her son for his disrespect but then she saw the tears streaking down his cheeks and the way his shoulders were shaking. “Raoul, what has gotten into you?” She asked and set a hand under his chin. He had a bruise already starting to color his cheekbone.

            “Not here,” he said and he swiped at his eyes shakily. “I just want to go home.” Charlotte looked to Aramis and Aramis just shook his head helplessly.

            “Alright, we’ll go home, but you’re going to explain yourself, young man,” Charlotte said sternly. They walked home in stiff silence and Charlotte marched Raoul up to Athos’s office so that they wouldn’t be disturbed. “Sit.” She said and pointed to the chair. She sat on the edge of the desk and watched him as he sat and picked at his nails. “Raoul-”

            “Louis had Father shot,” Raoul said gravely.

            “What would make you say that?” Charlotte asked and frowned. It didn’t make any sense. Athos was the Captain of Louis’s Musketeers, the two had always gotten along quite famously.

            “You said that woman- the one you told Aramis and Porthos about- shot Father. I heard Aramis say she’s paid by the Crown. That’s Louis. Meaning if she shot him then Louis paid her to.” His dark eyes were a mix of sad and angry and she felt her breath catch.

            “No, _mon Loulou_ ,” Charlotte said and shook her head. “If that woman shot your father, it wasn’t because of Louis. Despite her being paid by the Crown. I can promise you that,” Charlotte assured.

            “How?” Raoul asked, his voice cracking on his tears.

            Charlotte took a deep breath. “Your father would be furious at me for telling you this story,” Charlotte said and pushed a hand through her hair, “but you’re old enough now. You have to promise not to tell any of your siblings. Yes?” He nodded. “Alright.” Charlotte moved around the desk to sit in Athos’s chair. “Long before your father met me, or Aramis, or Porthos, he lived on his family’s estate.”

            “You mean Father had a title?” Raoul asked with a frown.

            “He did.” Charlotte nodded. “He lived there with his younger brother- your uncle- and then, one day, he met a beautiful woman and fell in love with her.” Raoul blinked but she could see the confusion in his eyes. “She was stunning and smart and witty, and so he married her and brought her home to meet his family. But she had a secret that she’d been keeping from him. Then- and this part is a little fuzzy because no one truly knows what happened- your father’s wife killed your uncle.” Raoul sucked in a breath. “Your father had to make the very hard decision to hold to his duty- the law- or to choose love. He did his duty and ordered her hanged.”

            “Father hanged his own wife?” Raoul asked quietly.

            “He had to,” Charlotte said, trying to soften the blow. It was hard to. Athos had been a very different man then. Different even from the Athos that Charlotte had met and fallen in love with. “But she didn’t die. She convinced the hangman to help her get out of her punishment.”

            “I don’t understand,” Raoul said.

            “That woman, the woman who I thought- think- shot your father, was the woman who was once his wife,” Charlotte said. Raoul stiffened in his seat and she swiped a hand over her face. “I believe that she might have been trying to get revenge on your father.”

            “But he didn’t do anything wrong!” Raoul protested.

            “No, he didn’t. But she doesn’t see it that way. And there’s… well there’s more to that story but it should be a story your father tells you when he’s ready,” Charlotte said.

            Raoul sat for a long time just looking at his hands in his lap. “So Louis didn’t order to have Father killed?”

            “No.”

            “Then I should apologize?”

            “The next time you see Louis, it should be the first thing from your mouth.” Charlotte got up and she moved to crouch in front of her son. “You, unfortunately, inherited that temper of yours from me. But I had to learn something the hard way that I’m going to try and teach you.”

            “What’s that?”

            “Something your father taught me when I was around Louis’s age,” Charlotte said. She leaned up to tap Raoul’s temple. “Head over heart,” she recited dutifully and pressed her hand to his chest. “You have to think before you act. You have to use your head before you let your heart run away with you. I understand that you thought you were protecting our family, and that is a noble thing, but if you really want to be Musketeer that’s the most important lesson that any of us can teach you.”

            “I think I understand,” Raoul said.

            “Good,” Charlotte said and leaned up to kiss his forehead. “Now go tell your father what you did so he can give you a sound lecture before sending you off to your lessons.”

            “Do I have to?” Raoul complained.

            “You do.”

            He huffed out an agitated breath before standing. He made his way to the door and then paused before leaving. “Maman?”

            “What is it, Raoul?”

            “Do you really think I could be a Musketeer one day?”

            “If you work hard, dedicate yourself to serving others and fighting for justice- and maybe don’t punch the King of France in the nose again- then yes. I believe you’ll make a fine Musketeer.” Charlotte smiled at him and he cracked a crooked smile back at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie it's been a hot second since I've written in this -verse. I genuinely love it so much and I've been meaning to get to the point where the kiddos are almost all grown up! I think I'm going to write one more piece for this (with a bit of a surprise that I've been thinking about ;) ) and then call it complete! (The series not me writing for this fandom because tbh this fandom is so lit and chill)  
> -James


End file.
